The awakening
by Joan Ripley
Summary: the first step to solving a problem is to admit you have it.... First in the "dream a dream" series


Author's note: This timeline occurs after X arrived, but before the Dinobot clone was created. The song used is " stagger" by Dogstar, an awesome group who has all the legal   
  
rights to it. It's used without permission, but hey, so are the Predicons. I'm not good at   
  
describing looks, so you are going to have to use your imagination...  
  
The Awakening  
  
"Are you sure this is the one?"   
  
"It must be."   
  
"But this one is female."  
  
"Yes, but it is said that the Ekundu is different. More powerful, yet more delicate."   
  
"How can we be sure that she has the gift?"   
  
"I'm not sure, exactly."   
  
"Well, that's reassuring."   
  
"Have faith, young one. The prophecy will soon be at hand."   
  
Blackarachnia lazily opened her optics, awakened by the voices. She recognized that they were both female, but she hadn't heard them before. She searched her surroundings, but she was alone. {That's weird,} the spider thought as she yawned and stretched her arms. {I could've sworn I heard somebody talking.}   
  
She stood, or rather sat, in a white room with walls that seemed to stretch on for   
  
eternity, softly fading into blackness. {How the slag did I get in here?} The widow stood   
  
up and looked around. {More importantly,} she thought to herself, {how do I get out?} She lifted her head up and scanned the room. Nothing. Nothing, that is, except herself and a silhouette in the distance, sitting against the wall. Curiosity getting the best of her, she approached.   
  
The figure was dressed in a long, plain, hooded brown robe, which gave no hints as to who or what was wearing it, other than the fact it was humanoid is structure. It looked up at her for a moment; the shadow from the hood masking its face, then looked at something by its side. Blackarachnia walked around the figure to see what it was.   
  
It was a human object, a stereo, if she remembered correctly. She hadn't seen it when she had approached, due to the fact it was hidden from her sight by the stranger. There was a clear compartment on the top, and a thin, circular disk was hidden in it. The stranger hit a button on the front, the disk began to spin, and a song started to play. She didn't care much for Earth music, but what the song said grabbed her attention.   
  
To dream a dream   
  
Is dangerous it seems  
  
To hold yourself to the light   
  
To fill your needs   
  
Don't blow us up   
  
That's so messed up   
  
To hold yourself to the light   
  
For the need to be seen   
  
She staggers on   
  
Still on her feet   
  
You can take on the world   
  
But she won't be beat   
  
To dream a dream   
  
Is dangerous it seems  
  
To hold yourself to their light   
  
To feel the enemy   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice suddenly interrupted.   
  
It wasn't the fact that the voice was unexpected, but rather the voice itself, Or,   
  
more accurately, who the voice belonged to, that caught the widow off guard. She spun   
  
around, not quite believing what she heard. She blinked twice and rubbed her eyes, thinking it was a hallucination. Logic told her it couldn't happen, but her senses told her it was.   
  
"Yes, it's me, and no, you're not going crazy."   
  
She still couldn't grasp the idea that was taking place was actually taking place. It   
  
was impossible, scientifically impossible. Yet it was happening. try as she may, she   
  
couldn't think of any explanation, rational or otherwise, of what was going on.   
  
"B-but how? You can't be here. You can't!"   
  
"And yet I am standing right here in front of you." And it was true. Blackarachnia couldn't believe it, let alone explain it, but standing there, staring right back at her, was   
  
Airrazor.   
  
"How can you be here? You and stripes got hijacked by those alien freaks."   
  
"Don't concern yourself with the minor details," the falcon said dismissively, " we have more   
  
pressing matters to talk about."   
  
"Ya? Like what?"   
  
The maximal didn't answer that, but instead turned to the figure. "Would you excuse us,   
  
please?"   
  
The figure looked at her, cocking its head as if it didn't understand, causing the femme gave it a stern look. It gave a deep sigh and stood on its feet. It turned and faded into the blackness, but not before giving the she-spider a stroke on the cheek. She watched it go, confused at the display of affection. A low growl brought her attention back in the other femme's direction. However, Airrazor was gone. In her place stood another transformer, who was also female. She was about Blackarachnia's height, and had a similar beast mode, but different colors. Where Blackarachnia was gold, she was black, and where Blackarachnia was black, she was a blood red, which matched the color of her optics. She was attractive, but not as much as Blackarachnia.   
  
"I'm Scathe, loyal servant of Megatron, leader of the Predicons."   
  
"Great," the widow scoffed, "another loyal drone."   
  
"Better a loyal drone," Scathe snapped," then a treacherous whore."   
  
"Oh, that hurt. Not!"   
  
Scathe gave her a sneer and walked away.   
  
"Good riddance." Yet another voice piped in.   
  
The widow turned towards the source, and saw two more strangers, both apparently in beast mode. The first looked like a cross between a shapely human female and a butterfly. She was about the height of Tarantulus, had green skin with short, bright pink hair with two green antennas on the top of her head, and black and orange butterfly wings. She also wore a red skirt and matching top with only one shoulder.   
  
The one sitting on her shoulder Blackarachnia recognized as a phoenix, the human legendary bird of fire.   
  
"Please don't be another brainless drones of Megatron's. I've had enough of those to last a lifetime."  
  
"Megatron?" The green humanoid asked, obviously having no clue.   
  
"Megatron the second," the fire bird explained, "leader of the Predicons during the Beast   
  
Wars."   
  
This only seemed to confuse her more. " Predicons? Beast Wars?" She repeated, scratching her head in confusion. The phoenix shook her head and rolled her eyes, then looked at the widow.   
  
"We are not Predicons, we are Quiox. I'm Starfire, and this," she nodded to the green   
  
humanoid, "is Takara."   
  
The widow raised an eyebrow. "Quiox? What in the pit is a Quiox?"   
  
"That doesn't matter," Airrazor cut in as she appeared out of nowhere as she had done before.   
  
"What do you want, Maximal?" Blackarachnia sneered as she turned to face her.   
  
The femme just sneered back, balled her hand into a fist, and let it fly right into the she-spider's face.   
  
________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
Blackarachnia's pitch-black optics snapped open and reality sunk in as she looked up at the bed she fell out of and rubbed her aching head with a growl.   
  
"It's about time you woke up."   
  
"Good morning to you too, gruesome." She snapped back as she stood up and dusted her self off. "What are you doing in   
  
my quarters this time of day?"   
  
Tarantulus ignored her question as he tossed her a small cage containing a black spider. "Come on. We have work to do." And with that, he walked out, closing the door behind him.   
  
She looked at the small creature in the cage. It was similar to her beast mode, but instead of a red hourglass, there was a strip of darker red.   
  
"Men," she scoffed. 


End file.
